Everyone can change
by narutofanforever101
Summary: "I'm sure it will be fine," Takashi said healing Reaver. "After all, any wound can heal. Even yours. It just takes time and passion."
1. The new hero

Read this story to get some of the characters: .net/s/4821233/1/The_life_of_Takashi_Hatake (Takashi's POV)  
"WEE!" I yelled swinging on a vine in the Forrest. He was in a new place on a camping trip with his father. He told me to go exploring to find out some of the terrain.  
"That was so much fun!" I said landing on a tree. I used my hand as a visor to sheild my eyes from the Sun so I can see farther out I then saw a mountain with a cave.  
"Exploration go!" I screamed. (Yes he's a bit OOC just because he's excited) I walked though the cave for about 20 minutes.  
"Long cave." I commented. Then a strange thing came up. It was red. "What that?" I said. I began to poke it and hit it with my new kodachi (a type of sword) and throwing kunais at it. Then all of a sudden a voice inside me said. 'Use Chidori' it spoke. (Oh yeah Takashi has the lightning chakra nature I'll post that up on The Life Of Takashi Hatake after this)  
I stood in frount of it and let my left arm down and focused my his Chakra to my hand. When the sparks started flaring I charged.  
"CHIDORI!" I screamed and hit the strange thing. Then in it's place was a blue circle. "I wonder if I step into it." I thought. I began to step on it then....It all went blank.  
"Oi! You laddie! What are you sleeping in the street?" a voice called. I slowly opened his eyes to see a man with a square head with a sword. "Uh. Where am I?" I asked groaning.

"Bowerstone Market." The man replied.

"....What continent?" I questioned.

"Why Albion! Where do you think we are Smarkland?" The man said. I slowly got up and walked around.

"How the heck did I wind up here?" I asked myself.  
"BANDITS!" a voice screamed. I turned around quickly to see alot of muscular, scary men with gold sacks in their hands.  
"Quick let's run before the gaurds come!" one said. "Not while I'm here!" Takashi screamed grabbing some of his kunai and throwing it at the bandits. They hit all off their backs.  
"You little brat!" a bandit said charging at me with a sword. I quickly drew my sword and began to clash with his. I was able to get one of my Kunai and slice his leg rendering him disabled. One os the tried to surpireme but with my chakra contoll learned from Sakura nee-chan I punched him to the ground making a small dent in the street.  
"Try and dodge this brat!" the last one said. He had a gun. I turned my head in terror to see that he shot I knew in a split second......My life would be done.  
"No!" a voice screamed. Just as the bullet was about to hit me a large, muscular woman appeared in front of me she used the head of her hammer to block the bullet.  
"You goons are worse engough to hit children?!" She yelled pinning him down with her hammer. I was shocked for a second but I snapped out of it.  
"Thank you." I said bowing.  
"No problem, who are you? I've never seen any kid like you before." she said.  
"Oh. My name's Takashi, Takashi Hatake. Sorry for the different name I'm not from around here." I said.  
"I'm not even sure I'm from this world." I thought.  
"Nice to meet you Takashi. I'm Hannah, but please call me Hammer." Hammer said.  
"It's a pleasure." I said "Amazing fighting you were doing! Are you a Hero?" Hammer asked.  
"Um. Well.....Ok I'm going to be honest with you. I don't know how but I ended up here. I used a special move on a floating red thing and in it' place was a blue circle. I stepped in it then...I was here." I explained.  
"I know what to do. Come with me." Hammer said. She lead me down the roads of Bowerstone to a place called Fairfax gardens.  
"Evening Hammer. Going to visit Lady Sparrow?" asked a gaurd.  
"Yes. And he's allowed in too. He's with me." Hammer said gesturing towards me.  
"Alright. Ma' Lady is in her study she's filling out some forms." He said opening the gate. Hammer and I walked through the wonderful halls of the castle. Until we came onto a large door.  
"Hey Sparrow you in there?" Hammer called.  
"Hammer?" a female voice answered.  
"Yes!" hammer replied.  
"Come on in for old times sake!" It answered. The door opened to reavel a huge library with a large stain glass window. There was a pretty woman with blonde hair that reached her shouders, blue eyes, strange blue lines on her body, noble clothes, and a hat that kinda looked like a pirates with a white ribbon in the middle.(Highwayman hat with a kilowhite ribbon)  
"It's nice to see you again after so long." Hammer said.  
"You too. Who's he?" The woman said pointing to me.  
"His name is Takashi Hatake. He did some amazing things. He was really strong, really fast, and really good at fighting. I thought he was a Hero. Can you call Teresa and tell her to check him out?" Asked Hammer.  
"No need to I'm already here." A voice said. I turned around to see a pale old woman that appeared to be blind in the hallway.  
"Teresa!" Hammer called.  
"Hello Sparrow, hello Hammer, and hello young Takashi." Teresa said.  
"How'd you know my name?" I asked.  
"I see other worlds than this one," Teresa said. "Sparrow, Hammer I'm afraid your work as Hero's are not quite finished. There is a new threat rising, once a long time ago your forebear defeat Jack Of Blades one of the most evil men that ever lived. But now his mask remains. Just 100 years ago a man with a pure heart found the mask of Jack of Blades. He put it on and now the spirit of Jack Of Blades has taken over his body. Hammer, Garth, Reaver, Sparrow, and you the newest of the 3 Heros that are that know Strength, Will, and Skill." Teresa said looking at me.  
O.O----- Takashi's face "What is it?" Hammer asked.  
"It's so sudden." I replied.  
"Don't worry you'll get used to things being sudden when your a Hero," Sparrow said. "So when is Garth and the pompous ass showing up?"  
"You mean the guy named Reaver?" I asked.  
"Yeah. But he is a pompous ass." Hammer said.  
"ok." I said.  
"I went to them first. They're already on their way they should be here by tommorow." Teresa said.  
"What about me?" I asked.  
"You stay at the castle." Sparrow said walking up to me.  
"But...I don't know how to be a Hero!" I excliamed.  
"You've got Strength already in your arsenal. You just need Will and Skill, Garth and Reaver will teach you." Teresa said.  
"Well here goes nothing." I gulped.


	2. Meeting the thief

Takashi's POV "Takashi! Get up!" Hammer yelled outside my door.  
"Five more minutes." I whined turning myself in the Luxury Child's Bed.  
"GET UP NOW BEFORE I DRAG YOU OUT!" Hammer demanded.  
"Fine I'm up!" I said getting out of my very comfortable bed. I looked around the room Lady Sparrow gave me. It had 2 closets, 3 drawers, 5 book cases, a fire place, and a beautiful stain glass window. I went to the drawers and got out the clothes I was given. I picked out a long sleeved shirt, a brown vest, black pants, and brown shoes. I fixed my silver hair washed my face and strapped my kodachi on my back. Hammer was waiting impactiently outside my door.  
"Let's go." She said.  
Sparrow's POV "To think it's been 2 years since I saw Garth and the egotisical ass." I said to myself.  
"Lady Sparrow. Garth and Reaver have arrived." a female sevant said behind me.  
"Send them in." I said taking a seat on my throne.  
"Yes my lady." She said, scurrying steps following the words.  
"So the Heros gather again." Barnum said. (Hey he may be alive. After Reaver shot him I could still target him which you can't do with a dead person and when I accidentally stole something near him it said someone was watching) He was here to disscuss how we could change Bloodstone like we changed Westcliff.  
"Yes. I can't believe Reaver shot you. If I didn't need him again I would kill him as soon as I saw him." said recalled remembering what happened.  
'Luckily I got my youth back by donating to the temple of light.' I thought.  
"Hello Sparrow." A voice said. I looked up to see Garth and Reaver.  
"It's so nice to see you again!" I said. I ran to them with my arms open Reaver opened his arms too but I hugged Garth.  
"Hey! How come he gets a hug? I'm more attarctive!" Reaver said.  
"True but your more of an ass!" I yelled.  
"Does that mean you agree I'm attactive," Reaver asked looking up and down my body. "If it does how about you and me have some fun?"  
Takashi's POV "So Garth and Reaver. Who are they?" I asked walking along side Hammer.  
"Garth uses Will or spells. He's dark skined, has blue glowing veins, and is blind in one eye. And Reaver is a marksman. He uses a pistol and never misses. He also has a cutlass. He has fancy maroon and gold clothes and a cape." Hammer explained.  
"He's a big shot?" I asked.  
"I guess you can say that. Sparrow told me that he's also a skirtchaser and bisexual." Hammer scoffed.  
"I hope he's not a pedofile." I shivered.  
"If he is I'll smack him a few times...With my hammer." Hammer Laughed. We walked up to the door to the throne room and opened it.  
"YOU DIRTY PERVERT! I'LL SLEEP WITH YOU NEVER!" Sparrow screamed stomping, shocking, and punching who I think is Reaver.  
"Um. Sparrow now's not the time to do that since we're having a Hero meeting." Hammer said trying to get her attention. Sparrow looked up and realized that Hammer and I had walked in. She quickly dropped Reaver and fixed her dress.  
Reaver's POV "Ouch." I groaned after Sparrow took a good beating on me. I turned my head to see Hammer and a short silver haired young chap. He has short silver hair and blue eyes. He looks about six years old which he probably is or he's a very short 7 or 8 year old. He ran up to me and bended down.  
"You ok?" He asked.  
"Yes I'm perfectly fine if you think bruses and burn marks look fine!" I screamed.  
"Geeze don't need to scream. Here, put these on your burns they'll heal faster." he said handing me a small can of ointment. I took it and began to put it on my burn wounds and I felt beter.  
"How's that?" he questioned turning his head in a fashion that seemed familar.  
"Better." I simply said. "Good!" he smiled. I looked into his blue eyes. Then I realized something. The child was like HIM. He smiled like HIM, acted like HIM, treated me like HIM, and even looks like HIM. The one I hate so much, the one who I scorn even to this day, the one who made me so happy, the one who I always looked forward to see, the one....who I loved so much. (IT'S NOT A LOVER OF REAVER'S! HE'S SOMEONE ELSE)  
"Reaver something wrong?" Hammer asked.  
"Not really." I said standing up.  
"Hey don't you have something to say?" Garth asked.  
"Like what?" I questioned mockingly.  
"Oh something like: 'Thanks Takashi for making me feel better.' Or 'Thank you for treating me well even though Hammer and Sparrow told you how much of an ass I am.'" Hammer said.  
"I have nothing to say to this child." I replied.


	3. Strange dream

Takashi's POV  
"How rude." I said.  
"Alright where's the blind hag?" Reaver asked.  
"Theresa (Sorry I spelled it Teresa one of my friends spells it that way) is going to be here soon." Hammer said bluntly.  
"Don't call her a blind hag you half wit!" I yelled.  
"Why should I take orders from a 5 year old?" Reaver scoffed.  
"I'M 7 YOU IDIOT!" I screamed in his face.  
"First get your large mouth out of my beautify crafted face. Second your very short for your age. Do you have lack of Calcium?" Reaver mocked.  
"I'm not short! Everyone's just bigger than me!" I explained.  
"You two need to stop fighting. We're here to talk not to fight." Garth said walking between me and Reaver who were engaging red and blue sparks at each other. (you know when rivals make sparks fly)  
"Alright." I said calming down. My Sapphire eyes still meeting his Emerald ones. (I'm not sure if their blue or green but a lot of people say green) He scoffed and turned around to face the blind seeress herself.  
"Now what did you say about a 'blind hag?'" She asked.  
"You should very well now about the 'Blind Hag.'" he said.  
"Sparrow?" Theresa beckoned.  
"Way ahead of you." Sparrow said charging up a Shock and aiming it at Reaver's bum.  
"No! No! No! No! No!" Reaver said holding his bum and running off but it was then hit by a four star Shock. Hammer, Garth, Sparrow, Jake (the dog. Sorry she revived him using the Cheetur's crypt. Forgot to mention him.), and I began holding our stomachs laughing on the floor. (yes the dog too)  
"Ow." Reaver managed to say because of the pain in his now burned butt.  
"Very good," Theresa said. "Now to discuss business." We all walked to the dinning hall to talk but Hammer needed to carry Reaver. We arrived at the glorious dining hall Sparrow sat at the end of the table I sat on her left, her dog under her seat, Garth on her right, and Theresa was next to me.  
"I wouldn't sit down if I were you." I mocked to Reaver who needed to be carried by Hammer until the medical mage came.  
"Alright everyone stop mocking the pain in the ass." Theresa slightly giggled. All of us giggled expect for Reaver.  
"Ha ha very funny." he vaguely said.  
"I told you not to blow up your rear passage!" Hammer laughed. All of us were in a full blown laughing stage expect for him once again. Reaver's ace was red from both embarrassment and anger.  
"IF YOU ALL DON'T SHUT UP I WILL SILENCE YOU WITH BULLETS!" He yelled.  
"Oh come on Reaver. We can't help it. It's too funny. And it's your fault for calling Theresa a blind hag. Now if you just apologize we'll stop making rear jokes." I explained.  
"Never!" Reaver said looking away and crossing his arms.  
"Then we'll never stop," Hammer said. "We'll probably tell EVERYONE we know. And you know how gossip is. It can Spreed form Bowerstone to Bower lake to Brightwood to Westcliff to Bloodstone!"  
"No my good pride would be ruined," He gasped. "Attractive people will stop sleeping with me, my mansion will be taken away, my crew will abandon me, and I can't have any more threesomes!"  
"Silence Reaver! There's a child in our presence." Garth said gesturing to me. I stared at them with blank eyes.  
"What's a threesome?" I asked.  
"A threesome is a-" Reaver started but was cut off by Hammer large hand over his mouth.  
"Now to business! What is it Theresa?" Hammer spoke nervously.  
"Right. I saw a vision of a man posed by Jack of Blades. He made a deal with the Shadow Court to unite together and take over the world. But

that's not all. They plan to take over all of our dimensions." Theresa explained.  
"What do you mean 'All of our dimensions?'" Hammer asked.  
"There are other dimensions than ours. Takashi's for example. He comes from a dimension with ninjas, scrolls, and talking animals. But that is an entirely different Galaxy which also has many dimensions. I'll show you a few of ours." Theresa said. She waved her hand revealing a dark circle inside the circle were Garth and Reaver making out.  
"THAT'S JUST WRONG!" I yelled hiding under the table.  
"NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! HOW COULD YOU GARTH!" Hammer cried running out of the room. (HammerxGarth)  
"Hammer wait! I'd never leave you for a pirate with STDs!" Garth yelled running after her.  
"SOMEONE GET A SPOON SO I CAN GOUGE OUT MY EYES!" Sparrow screamed.  
"I say I never would kiss Garth. First we'd go to bed and...."Reaver began.  
"Don't worry it's not a future vision. It's another dimension. Which I probably shouldn't have showed you." Theresa said slightly laughing. After Sparrow and I slightly recovered our mental trauma and Hammer and Garth made up we saw the next one. It showed an evil Sparrow (male) slaughtering innocent villagers.  
"Please change it I can't bare to look." I said hiding my face into my vest.  
"Agreed." Garth said turning away. The next one showed Reaver, Sparrow (female), and two kids on a ship called "The Lion Head" sailing to Smarkland. (My Fic :D)  
"Me and Reaver? Have kids? Yeah right." Sparrow scoffed.  
"Oh really my dear? Cause no woman I've ever met could resist my temptations." Reaver said licking his lips. He narrowly dodged a bullet from The Red Dragon Sparrow hid under her hat.  
"Was that really necessary love?" He asked. Sparrow didn't reply. The next one showed Garth, Hammer, and Reaver fighting a toll that was being controlled by a hallow man.  
"Ok..."Hammer said.  
Sparrow's POV  
After watching a few dimensions I began to realize we hadn't eaten Breakfast.  
"Is the chef done preparing breakfast?" I asked to one of the servants passing by me.  
"Yes. Would you like us to serve it now?" She asked.  
"Yes Please." I said.  
"It will be here shortly My Lady." She said bowing and running off. In about a minute the servants out on the table sausages, eggs, bread, butter, bacon, and salad on the table. I put some eggs on my salad and began to eat.  
"Alright where's the wounded man?" the medic mage said walking into the room. (I'll leave his looks to you)  
"The man with the fancy maroon clothes." I said tilting my head towards Reaver.  
"Alrighty where's the wound?" the mage asked.  
"On his rear." Hammer laughed.  
"Alright I'm afraid I'm going have to use this spell. It will be painful but only a short while. Now I need you to bend down." The mage instructed.  
"Here goes my pride." Reaver said under his breath.  
"Food and a show!" Takashi laughed putting bread with an egg in his mouth.  
"Best Breakfast ever!" Hammer said putting Reaver down and taking a seat.  
"You might want to cover your ears." the mage said while preparing the spell. We all did as we were told. The made his hand glow white and he shot a white ball to Reaver butt. (that sounds wrong O.O) And then a large piercing shriek rang though the castle that sounded a LOT like a girls that broke the large stain glass window in the dining hall came from Reaver's mouth. After we recovered from our temporary deafness we once again laughed even harder.  
Reaver's POV  
They were laughing at ME. The beautiful fiery Reaver! I will kill them!  
"You all are going to die!" I yelled drawing my Dragon Stomper 48. I shot Takashi in the head, but he didn't die. I kept on shooting all of them. They didn't die they kept laughing.  
"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Takashi yelled. He wasn't laughing. All of a sudden the world around me was a blur. They all faded away.  
"Hello? Oh come on! Your not unconscious your sleeping! Now WAAAAAAKE UP!" Takashi's voice rang. I opened my eyes and realized it was a dream.  
Takashi's POV  
"Hello Goldilocks!" I said to Reaver who was recovering from his beating from Sparrow. I took him to a room and healed him using basic medical ninjutsu.  
"Uh. Was it all a dream?" Reaver asked slightly dazed.  
"Whatever your dream was yes it was a dream." Theresa said.  
"Well anyway my name is-" I started.  
"Takashi." Reaver said.  
"How'd you know?" Hammer asked.  
"The dream was about you. You healed my wounds. And then Sparrow shocked my butt." Reaver started.  
"Actually that wasn't a dream. Sparrow did Shock your bottom then you passed out." Garth said.  
"Oh. No bum jokes unless you want a bullet shot in your head. Oh and Theresa is Takashi from a different Galaxy?" Reaver asked.  
"Yes. We discussed that while you were asleep. You must've heard it and dreamt something up." Theresa said.  
"What did you dream about?" Hammer asked.  
".......I don't want to talk about it." Reaver said blushing.  
'He looks kind of cute when he blushes. Uh! What am I thinking! That is REAVER who killed his own town to live forever, almost killed Barnum, betrayed me TWICE, took my youth, and is a selfish bastard!' Sparrow thought (Takashi can hear her thoughts because of the jutsu he's using)  
"Teehee." I giggled.  
"What?" Sparrow said now blushing.  
"Just had a funny thought." I replied.


	4. A new teacher, back home, and sad times

Takashi's POV "Takashi, I have an old friend that can help you improve your Will." Theresa said.

"Who is are they?" Hammer asked.

"And why can't Garth teach him?" Sparrow added.

"Garth cannot teach Takashi because I know he cannot understand Garth's way of teaching and she is a person I've met in the past. Her name is Moondoll. Her mother was born of the origins of the people of the moon (NOT SAILOR MOON) and her father born of origins of the people of the stars. She is a Magician and a very powerful one too. Since she was born of origons of people of the stars she has lived over thousands of years old." Theresa explained.

"People of the stars and moon?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes Takashi. They are mystical beings that are not of this planet. They have magical powers that even surpass Heros." Theresa said to me.

"'Surpass Heros?' Is that even possible?" Garth asked.

"Yes it is. She should be here anytime soon." Theresa said.

"Theresa." a beautiful, mysterious voice said.

"There you are." Theresa turned.  
I looked to see a beautiful woman in a beautiful white silk dress that seemed like water and a white cloak, her hair was a deep night blue, her pale skin looked like it was glowing like the moon, and her eyes were like stars. She also looked around Sparrow's age.  
"Wow." I breathed.

"Hello beautiful," Reaver said in the bed. (Hey that rhymes!) "How would you like to join me over here?"

Moondoll glared at him. She lifted her pale finger up and Reaver began to float.  
"Hey what's happening?" Reaver exclaimed. She made him go up and down at a quick pace and made him stand upright.

"Can you make him dance?" Hammer asked.

"No I'm afraid. But I can do this." Moondoll replied. She gave another twirl of the finger and Reaver began to walk towards Sparrow. He knelt down and began to sing:  
"I cannot liiive, without your loooove baby," He sang. "You hold meeeee cloooose! And keeeep me alllive!"

"Actually that's the Shadow court." Theresa said.

"Never leave my siiiiiiiiiide! And if you doooooo, I will dieeee!" He contentiously sung.

"Reaver will try to murder you after this." Garth chuckled.

"Nah. He'll forget it." Moondoll said getting a potion out of her cloak.  
She poured the dusty, purple substance into her hand and blew it to Reaver who she put on the bed.  
"Ugh. What happened?" He said holding his head.

"Finally awake? Moondoll confirmed it. You're going to have a baby!" I lied.

"WHAT?" Reaver yelled.

"Just kidding." I said laughing. Reaver drew his weapon.

"I have had enough with you! Your stupid jokes! And your pranks! I'm sorry you haven't reached double digit age child!" Reaver yelled aiming his gun.

"Reaver stop!" Hammer yelled running toward him.

"Don't do it!" Moondoll said blocking him.  
Reaver's POV

'I'll kill them all.' I thought. I aimed for Takashi's little head and readied to fire. I tried to pull the triger but something held me back.  
'What are you doing? KILL HIM!' a voice yelled to me inside my head.

"Why can't I-" I thought back.

"Don't do it. Not again." I could hear someone whisper in my right ear.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Who do you think I am?" it whispered once again.

"Your gone! Along with Oakvale, Luna, and HIM!" I mentally yelled.

"You may run away from me," the voice said. "But I'll run just as quick. You haven't faced me in so long. And apparently auguring with me wasted some time." the voice said. I notice that Hammer and Sparrow tied me up.

"Man you stood stiller than a rock." Hammer said.

"Derek!" Sparrow called.

"Yes M' lady?" A guard said coming into the room.

"Have him over 24 hour watch. Make sure he doesn't do anything bad." Sparrow instructed.

"Yes M' lady!" He said.

"Now Takashi come with me. Sparrow do you have anywhere we can practice?" Moondoll asked.

"Yes. I have a secret corridor (not real so don't do this in the game!) in my bedroom. It's in the wall on the left side." Sparrow said.

Kakashi's POV (back in the Naruto world)  
*This is about an hour after Takashi went to the Fable 2 dimension*  
"Where on Earth can that boy be?" I asked after an hour of reading Icha Icha Tactics when I asked Takashi to go explore the area.

"Something wrong Kakashi sen-sei?" Naruto asked after gathering fire wood. (yeah the team's there too.)

"Takashi's not here yet." I replied putting away my book.

"Maybe he's lost," Sasuke suggested. "After all it's not a good idea to send a 7 year old student out into a bear infested forest right sen-sei?"

"Um..Well....Yeah that wasn't my best plan." I sighed.

"Let's go look for him." Sakura said.

"Alright. Judging by his speed and the amount of time he was gone he could be in a 20 mile radius. Meet here in an hour." I said. We then split off into the forest.

*One day later* (this day in Fable world is the day when Takashi meets Reaver and Garth)  
"I've searched everywhere! I used so many Shadow Clones I'm dizzy!" Naruto yelled.

"I've searched in the air and I can't find him either." Sai said.

"I looked in all the caves and caverns I can find. No dice." Sakura panted.

"I looked near all the resources. Not even a trance of him." Sasuke said.

"I looked all around the mountains. I couldn't find anything." Tenzo sighed.

"I couldn't find anything either," I said. "I'll send my dogs to track him. If we can't find him then we'll report a missing person."

"Right!" they all said.

*back to fable 2 dimension*  
Moondoll's POV

"No Takashi let your energy flow throughout the hand. Not just your finger tips." I said when I noticed some lightning starting in his fingers.

"Alright." He replied. He focused his energy in his hand, lightning began to start in the palm.

"Now continuously rub your palms together." I instructed. He began to rub his hands together and the orb of lightning began to grow.

"What do I do now?" he asked.

"Focus and hit that target." She said, he hit the dummy (they're using straw dummies) and make it a carcol color.

"How was that?" He asked.

"Good. But you need to focus more to make it more powerful." I said.

"Alright." He replied, he once again focused for a longer time and it came out a two star Shock.

"You're very good at this." Moondoll commented.

"Thanks." He replied.

"What about Skill? Do you know that?" Hammer asked.

"Skill?" Takashi asked confused.

"Ranged weapons. Like Long bows or Cross bows or pistols." Sparrow answered.

"Oh. Does this count?" Takashi said pulling out some kunai from his bag.

"Hahaha! You are quite a humorous one Takashi. Of course it doesn't count." Reaver laughed.

"What are you talking about? This can be used at a range." Takashi replied. He walked to the other side of the room about five feet across from the straw dummy. He turned around and threw the kunai over his shoulder and hit the dummy on the target on his head.

"Cool." Hammer said.

"Very impressive." Garth added.

"Wanna see something else?" Takashi asked. He got out another kunai and focused his energy to his hand. It began to spark with lightning and he threw it. He once again hit the target in the face next to his first one and the dummy kept on being continuously shocked.

"You've fought a lot haven't you?" Hammer asked.

"Well no. Other than sparring with my dad. He taught me almost everything I know." Takashi said.

"Where did everything else you know come from?" Hammer asked.

"From either my friends or school." He replied.

"What about your mum?" Hammer asked.

"My mother?" Takashi asked.

"When I got up to use the bathroom last night. I passed your room. You talk in your sleep, you were saying something about your mother leaving or something." Hammer answered.

"Your mother left? Why?" Sparrow asked.

"She didn't leave us like divorce.......She left us by dying.......And.....It's my fault." Takashi said. Hammer was shocked, Garth also couldn't believe it. Sparrow was dumbfounded, how could such a sweet (well at least to people he likes) boy do that? Theresa and Moondoll were silent and Reaver raised an eyebrow. Tears began to form in Takashi's eyes as the memory of his mother's death plagued his mind.

Sparrow's POV "When I turned three there was a party to celebrate my age because it was an age of learning and I was the heir to the clan. Going to succeed my mother. But when night came, my village was attacked. My father went to fight the enemies and me and my mother had to evacuate," he spoke, fighting back tears. "The attackers were the Yami clam. My clan's sworn enemies. They caught up to us and......."

"What? What happened?" Hammer asked egarly. Takashi burst out in tears and fell on his knees crying.

"It's all my fault! If I had stayed she would've lived!" Takashi screamed, tears running down like a waterfall.

"Calm down Takashi....If you want to stop you can." I said comfortingly patting his back.

"No...I'll tell you," He said, slightly hiccuping. "My mother did her best to fight them off.......She was stabbed.....I ran away......I was caught by slavers.......They sold me to a man who turned out to be a teacher at The Land of Iron Samurai School........I stayed until I found my father.......He told me that she died the day after my birthday......He told me that she said that........She clinged to life hoping to see me ok........If I had stayed with her........She would've held on long enough to..........To survive." Takashi stopped crying, he remained silent.

"Takashi? Do you want something? A drink? Maybe some sweets?" Hammer asked.

"I....I wish my father were here." Takashi sniffed. He then walked out of the room.

"Were are you going?" Garth asked.

"I need some air. I'll be fine." He said.


	5. Too soon, too late

Takashi's POV I walked down the streets of Bowerstone, I recived strange glares from the townsfolk because of my odd hair color. I didn't mind though. Sparrow gave me 1,500 gold when I came here so I bought some Chocolate and a fruit juice to calm myself down. I then went to Bowerstone Old Town, I once again recived strange glares but once again I didn't mind. I got tired so I sat down near the Old Town look out point. I looked at the statue, I noticed it was Sparrow. She was wearing different clothing. It was high boots, a skirt (knothole skirt), a long sleeved shirt with a vest, a double belted jacket, gloves, her hat and her hair in a braid. I read the plaque: "This statue is of Lionheart, the greatest female hero in Albion. She Sacriced her loved ones so that we may have ours." I poundered for a moment. What did it mean?  
"You're looking at that statue as if you got no eyes lad. You ain't heard of the Queen?" a bystander asked.

"Sorry, I'm not from around here. What does it mean by 'Sacrificed her loved ones?'" I questioned.

"Here's what happened. When she was a starting adventurer she got married to a guy named Alex. They had a son they named Thomas. She loved them alot, making money in any good way you could think possible," he said. "About eleven years later they were killed. Then Sparrow killed the guy who killed them. She was given a choice. To revive all who died because of that one guy but at the cost of her family lives or to revive her family but at the cost of all who died. She chose the first, her family's gone."

"That's terrible." I said, she must've been brave. I could never do something like that. Not the cost of my father... My father. He must be worried sick. I missed him, I really missed him.

Reaver's POV No, I'm not him. I'm not that man. I'm not the old me. The weak me, the delicate me, the breakable me. And I'm not the me that loved HIM. That one, the one that I hate, the one that I curse in the night, the one who I always spent time with. But before I loved him, I used to always be glad to see him, and I always wanted to be with him. Curse that stupid Takashi!  
For reminding me of HIM! That boy...my dearest Br- NO! Now I'm thinking like the old me. That name will no longer grace my beautiful lips. The name of that boy. If I think about his name then I'll think about their names too!  
Why did me and Luna had to make their names all rhyme? Da*m it all! I need to get drunk and I need to do it NOW! And maybe I can find some attractive servant to spend "time" with.

"Reaver! This is the fifteenth time I called your name!" Sparrow screamed in my face.

"Oh, yes drearest? Did you reconsider my offer?" I asked, she gave me a slap to the face. I growled and pointed my gun at her.

"Don't even bother. You can't kill me, incase you haven't noticed." Sparrow taunted. I frowned and put my pistol away. It was true, no matter how many times she was knocked down, even as an old woman, she went stright back up. I do hope it's not the case with Takashi, because right after the whole "saving the world a second time" thing was over I am planting a bullet in his brain.  
"Alright what do you want?" I asked.

"After Takashi comes back I need you to take him in as a crew member." she said.

"What on earth do you mean by that?" I questioned, raising my well crafted eyebrow.

"You need to take him with you and your crew so he can learn Skill. He already knows Will and Strength. And the knife thing didn't count." Sparrow said.

"You want me to take that crafty little brat with me on my ship? Not a chance. Even if I wanted too, he would probably die." I scoffed.

"Reaver he needs to learn. There's 100,000 gold in it for you." Sparrow tempted.

"Not enough." I replied plolishing my gun.

"250,000." she offered.

"You are kidding me darling?" I asked.

"500,000." she offered once again.

"Nope, there's been shoes more expensive than that." I laughed.

"Reaver I'm a buget here." Sparrow replied.

"There is one way though it can be for free." I smiled, an idea popping into my brain.

"How?" Sparrow asked. I smiled at her, and licked my lips.

"You should know by now dearest. By the way how many people can fit in your bed?" I asked. She slapped me again. HARDER.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IF YOU DON'T TAKE THE 500,000 I'M GOING TO HAVE YOU HANGED, BALD, AND FAT!" Sparrow screamed. I didn't want any of those things.

"Fine, deal." I replied.

Theresa's POV "Theresa, how is Takashi?" Moondoll asked.

"He's feeling deep sadness. If this keeps up then he will not learn the three hero disaplends in time." I replied.

"That cannot be good. We need to make him happy somehow." Moondoll said.

"I already have the way in mind." I replied.

"How?" She questioned.

"We bring his family here." I smiled.

Kakashi's POV "We had searched everywhere. Not even a trace of Takashi." I said to Tsunade-sama.

"So he was probably kidnapped. This shouldn't be surprising since he is the heir to the Iwasagan clan." Tsunade replied.

"True. But there isn't a trace of him. No sent, no trace, no nothing. It's as if, he vanished into thin air." Sakura said.

"Well not exactlly." a voice said. The team and I jumped up. In the center of the Hokage's office stood a blind woman wearing a red cloak.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Listen to me friends and family of Takashi Hatake, he has a destiny that needs to be fufiled." The woman said.

"How can we trust you?" Tenzo asked.

"Isn't this him?" The woman asked. She waved her hand to reveal a dark cicle. There was Takashi walking in a stone street wearing strange clothing. He looked very drepressed.

"Yeah. That's Takashi. Where is he?" I asked.

"Another dimesion, where I come from. Look at this card." The woman said. She handed me a card with a ball floating on clear water and a sinking dager.

"The ball in the picture stands for childness, the clear water stands for pruity and the sinking dager stands for less violence. This is the hero card of The Youth," She explained. "Many years ago in another dimesion, in the Old Kingdom. They needed to choose five heros whoch would be born many years after. The Pilgrim, The Mage, The Theif, The Hero and The Youth. They chose the four heros, that all lived around the same time. But they could not find The Youth. In despiration they looked upon other dimesions and found Takashi. He was chosen to become The Youth, the fifth hero. The one who has a heart and mind so pure it can dispell the greatest of evil."

"So Takashi's has to save your dimesion?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but however he needs to train. If he is depressed his training will be in vain and he will not defeat the great evil. I need you all to come with me, Takashi will be extremly happy he will train like no other hero has done before. Now pleae for the sake of our dimesions please come." The woman said.

"We need them. They're some of our top Shinobi, if the village is in danger we'll need them." Tsunade said.

"Do not worry Tsunade-sama. For when a month passes in our world it is merely a week in yours." the woman spoke.

"Please Tsunade." I said. She got an angry look on her face.

"Fine." she replied.

"Come with me." The woman said. We (Kakashi and the team) disappeared in a flash of light.

Takashi's POV

I walked back to the Castle. I wanted my father, my dad. I moped into the castle and frowned.

"There you are Takashi it's just about time to leave." Reaver said. I noticed Hammer carrying a large sack of stuff.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're coming with me on my ship. You're going to learn Skill so you need to be a part of my crew, 'The Golden Bullets.'" Reaver spoke.

"Are any of you coming?" I asked turning to Hammer, Garth, and Sparrow.

"Sorry but we can't. I get sea sick easily." Hammer explained.

"I've already spent a few years with him, don't expect me to spend any more." Garth said.

"I still have my duties of a Queen. Just bare with it ok?" Sparrow asked.

"NO WAY! You're leaving me with the egotistical, big headed, vain, bisexual pirate? This should count as child cruelty!" I exclaimed.

"Oh shut up you stupid brat! At least I don't look like a short old man with bad taste in friends." Reaver mocked.

"At least I have real friends! The only reason why people are near you is either because they need you, they want to make love to you or they fear you! I bet there isn't anyone you've met that actually befriended you and loved you! And if there was anyone who did they were fools!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up or I will scilence you with a bullet. And there was infact were actually people I did befriend and they did love me and I loved them back" Reaver yelled.

"Really? Who?" I asked. Reaver gave me a blank look and remained silent.

"If you tell me I'll take everything back. All the nasty thoughts and words I had about you. All that will be gone. You just need to tell me." I yelled. He gave me a blank look.

"No." he said. He stormed out of the room but paused at the door.

"Come on we need to get going." He said. Why did he hate me even though I acted kind when I first met him? Why did he act like he already knew me? I pondered for a few minutes.

"Come on or I'll leave you behind." He growled. I growled back at him and I followed him. After awhile we went on his ship The Reaver II.

Sparrow's POV I heard the familar sound of a teleporting Theresa.

"Hello." Theresa said. I noticed some other people dressed strangly (Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Yamato) with her.

"Who are you?" Hammer asked.

"These are Takashi's friends and father. Meet Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Sakura and Tenzo." Theresa said.

"Where's Takashi?" Kakashi asked.

"You brought them here so Takashi could see them?" I asked.

"Yes, where is he?" Theresa asked.

"I'm afraid you just missed him. He left with Reaver on his ship an hour ago. Avo knows when they'll be back." Garth announced. Kakashi stood there with a blank look and fainted. 


End file.
